Multi-input and multi-output (MIMO) wireless communication devices utilize multiple antennas for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves. Exhibiting spatial diversity, the MIMO wireless communication devices have higher throughput and longer transmission distance than traditional wireless communication devices without sacrificing transmission bandwidth or increasing power consumption. Thus, MIMO wireless communication devices are used in almost all wireless communication products.
However, the wireless communication products is often miniaturized, so the distance between multiple antennas is becoming shorter which may result in mutual interference problems. To increase isolation between the antennas, metal sheets can be inserted between the antennas. Although such known methods are somewhat useful, inserting metal sheets may not isolate the antennas completely.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.